


Worth a Thousand Words

by WoodlandGoddess1



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, F/M, Fanart, Model!Hunith, Photographer!Balinor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 08:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19291585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoodlandGoddess1/pseuds/WoodlandGoddess1
Summary: Balinor studies his latest subject.





	Worth a Thousand Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittensTinyMittens (Onasariel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onasariel/gifts).



> This is based on my own prompt on the [Merlin Kink Meme](https://kinksofcamelot.livejournal.com/1806.html?thread=487182)
> 
> I couldn't get the damn art to rotate with html code. I don't even know how it ended up horizontal when the art on the URL I used is vertical. Blargh.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, I'd hoped some artist or writer might fill the prompt. Eventually, I realized that wasn't going to happen. Aside from myself and Ona, there's been no interest.
> 
> So, I decided to fill the prompt myself and make it a (belated) gift for Ona. Huninor is her OTP!
> 
>  
> 
> To check out my other art, feel free to visit me on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/pocket_scribbles/)


End file.
